Isabella Volturi: A Crash Course On Life
by chloeishere
Summary: Isabella Volturi isn't your average teenager.She's a worldwide phenomenon.In an attempt to hide from the paparazzi and regain some normal aspect of her life,she flees to Forks with her cousins Felix and Demetri.Along the way,she finds friends worthwhile.
1. Chapter 1: First Days

"Bella!" Ugh. Why do I have to go to school? With another groan on my part and rolled out of bed to start the tortureous day. I stomped down the steps to be greeted by my two favorite cousins, my _only _cousins may I remind you: Felix and Demetri. "Guys...do I _have _to go?" "Yes.", they replied in-sync. Crap, they weren't going to let up. I could tell from that, ' I don't give a crap, your going' tone. Crap, Crap, Crap. "But guys.." I whined. "..I thought I was your favorite cousin."

"Only cousin.", Felix replied. I stared at him quizzically. Just as I was about to differ, Demetri spoke up. " Hate to break it to you, dumbass, but I'm you cousin, too." Felix turned to him, finally moving his face from his Cheerios, " Dude, you have to be family to be my cousin, your so 'effed up your famial bond is yet to be determined." I chuckled. "Alright, I've heard enough of your bickering for one morning, I'm gonna go prepare for my day from hell." Demetri looked at me with a sympathetic expression. " Aww, come on, cuz' it'll be fine. Make some friends, be normal for once."

Yeah, okay. Normal, right. Normal went out the window when I decided I was going to be an 'international pop-sensation' as the _New York Times_ called me. Felix spoke up then.

"Dude, she's Isabella Volturi--super star!" He said with jazz hands. I couldn't storp the laugh that erupted from my throat. I laughed once more, and headed up the stairs towards my floor: the third floor. Yeah, the three of us lived in this 4-story mansion next door to the Cullen's own mansion. Apaarently, he was the head doctor at the hospital in Forks. He and his family lived next door in their own mansion, yippee. According to Demetri-- being the real-estate expert he is, _not --_their and our homes were the only reasonably sized homes in this town. A.K.A. Demetri translation: only two homes with 6,000 square feet and open floorplans. I pulled on a generic white long sleve, an Alice & Olivia black ruched boyfriend blazer, my Tiffany&Co. dog-tag, and favorite Micheal Kors dark-denim skinnys with Stuart Weitzman studded grey-suede flats. I stepped into my sitting- room and glanced into the floor length mirror. I looked pretty good if I do say so my self.

Skipping down the steps, I headed straight towards the kitchen and out to the garage where my white Porsche Cayenne is parked. I got in, shoved the key in the ignition and sped of towards my doom-- also known as Forks High School.

--

As I pulled into the parking lot, A LOT of teenagers stared. Oh great, drawing attention to myself already. The whole point of moving here was to _try _and be a normal teenager when I wasn't preforming. _Try_ being the opprotive word. Crap, show in Seattle tonight. _Great. _

I pulled my keys out of the ignition, pulled on my sunglasses (hopefully that would protect my identity), stepped out of my car, and started walking towards my purgatory.

--

I checked the time on my cell: 1:45. Lunch. Eh, being I'm not that hungry, I'll run and set up my locker with all my stuff for next period, Phys. Ed. Walikng into the girl's locker room I could hear faint noises, suddenly they got louder. "Help! PLEASE HELP!" Oh shit. Dropping my gym bag to the floor with a light thud, I ran full sprint toward where the sounds were coming from. When I came close to the showers, I saw it. There behind some mid-height, blond haired, 'Newton' sweatshirt wearing asshole, was a petite, pixie-like girl struggling with him as he was trying to pull the waistband of her jeans down. Oh god. THAT BASTARD.

"Get away from her!" I growled, as I pulled him away from her. It was clear it was attempted rape from the way tears were streaking down her cheeks. That asshole.

It was when the pervert was striding out of the locker room that I came back to the real world. No fucking way was he getting away that easily. Before I could even register what I was doing, I was bolting out the locker-room door after Newton.

I caught up with him outside the cafeteria doors. Before he could notice my presence on his own, I lunged for him, pulling the collar of his sweatshirt, successfully sending him tumbling to the ground.

"How fucking dare you!" I screamed. Making no effort to keep my voive down. "You are one sick bastard!" Apparently, my yelling didn't go unnoticed because soon the whole senior class was watching. Newton stood up, regaining his balance, and stalked towards me. Before he could step any closer, I drop kicked him, landing him on his back. I was just about to land another kick when I heard sobs echo through the hall. I turned and here came the tear stricken pixie barrelling down the hall. Abruptly, Newton stood. Soon his hand was flying towards my face. I caught it and hit the pressue point, rendering him paralyzed. I uppercut him in the jaw, and kicked him into the lockers. I grabbed his throat, my tone menacing as I spat at him,"You will stay the fuck away from her."  
I realeased his throat and walked toward the parking lot.

--


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed the garage door, and faced the curious stare of Felix. He sat perched atop the granite countertops Demetri insisted we install--along with a fountain with a statue of an angel in the main bathroom, sometimes I couldn't help but think he's gay--with a bag of Doritos in his lap. "What's up with you?", Felix mumbled through his munching. "Bad day", I sighed. As I treaged up the stairs, I stopped in my bathroom, greeted with a apron-wearing, rubber-gloved Demetri. "How's it going ?" Demetri responded by sending death-glares my way. He always hated that nickname Felix and I used but, I mean, when your _dragged _through Bed,Bath, and BEYOND for three hours straight buying eco-freindly cleaning products and _then _having to try them out on every surface they claim to work on.. it's inevitable to get your self dubbed various names related to various cleaning products such as Mr. Clean. "Nice, real nice.. trying to kill your cousin with your eyes. Think of all the dissapointed fans." A said sarcastically, although I'm guessing some people would be dissapoined. Including Aunt Char..."Oh! And think of Aunt Char! She'd kick your ass if you killed me!" I laughed at that, picturing my favorite aunt beating the 'Golden Child'--as he liked to call himself, the rest of the family new what a pain in the ass he was--to a pulp. I started getting more and more hysterical with the new scenarios in my head. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Your _so_ funny!", Demetri mocked me as I made my way to my room. "Speaking of fans, by the way, _you've_ got a show tonight!" He yelled after me. Oh, joy. "We're leaving in 20!" He continued. _Fabulous_, I groaned as I threw a few things into my bag and headed downstairs for a snack before leaving.

--

"You've got to be kidding." I groaned as I finished with hair and makeup. "Nope." Anglea--my personal dresser/assistant/confidant/therapist(if needed)-- said while popping the 'p'. "I don't know Ang, is it really necssarry for _me_ to preform_ live _on television for a benefit that just so happens to be on every channel you could possibly think of!" By the end I was shouting in my agitation. Angela just put her hands up. "Hey, I didn't sign the contract. Blame him." She said pointing to an engrossed Felix who was enjoying the mini-desserts a little too much. "Felix!" I screeched. He turned, looked between Angela and I, a look of realisation crossed his features before he grabbed the keeshe plate and ran. Two seconds later, a determined Demetri ran after announced my name. I stepped on to the stage and faced the flashing lights, applause and cheers of the crowd.

Edward Point of View

Alice and Rose were doing a scream/squeal combo so loud I could hear it as I descended the stairs. I tried to follow their squeals to locate where they were. It wasn't hard to find them in the living room, being as they were obnoxiously loud. Some man on the TV announced 'Isabella Volturi' and that caused them to erupt into another fit of high-octave squeals. "What are you guys squealing about?" It seemed odd to me that Alice was so chipper, being she was almost raped for god sakes.

And with that one thought, my rage for that asshole was back and better than ever. I was interrupted from my murderous thoughts towards Mike Newton when both Rosalie and Alice practically screeched with joy, "ISABELLA VOLTURI!" Oh, great.. they're gonna take over the living room watching some pop-star. _Yay. _

Hmm.. maybe I can hang out with Em. Wait, where is Em?

Might as well ask.. "Rose?" "Hmm." Was her brilliant response, apparently she was too intent on waiting for her show to resume. "Where's Em?" "Oh, he's upstairs." And with that she went back to focusing her gaze on the tv. Hmm.. Jasper? Where's he? "Ali? Where's Jazz?" She turned briefly to glance at me and then said, "Oh, he's out getting me my ice cream." Figures, that guy was so whipped. Well, so was Em.. My family was so weird. Loving? Yes. Fun? Yes. Normal? Hell, no.

Besides the fact that the entire school population thinks my brothers and sisters are commiting incest, no matter how many times you say, ' I'm adopted.' they never get it. But, like I said, besides that, we have Emmett, myself, Rose, Ali, and Jazz. I think that's an explanation in itself. "Alright, I'll be in my room." They waved me off. "Oh, Edward! Wait!" Alice looked up at me with a pout and doe-eyes. _Damn._ That look means she wants something. With a sigh, I answered her. "Yes, Alice?" "Shopping, tommorrow.. We're all going." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, and with all she's been throught today, I couldn't turn her down. "Fine." Was all I said, and then I started up the stairs.


End file.
